


Uchiha College Survival Guide

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Trans Couple, M/M, Trans Male Character, look at me shoving my personal issues onto poor sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: Sasuke is a gay trans boy stuck living in the girls' dorms, and he does not like it one bit. But after meeting a fellow trans guy in the same boat, things get a little easier. Sort of.





	1. How Not to Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, look who's back! It's me! I haven't written anything in ages, and now I stayed up way later than I should have to write this because I felt kinda guilty about that. I don't know if anyone cares, but I wrote another thing. Let's see how well this goes...

Sasuke sighed, struggling to unlock the door to his room for the fourth time that week. And it was only Tuesday. Something told him that college wasn’t going to be easy.

  
He wasn’t worried about classes; he’d always been academically adept. Most of his classes were interesting, sometimes even fun. Of course, History of Konoha was easy for him as an Uchiha. 2D/4D Design wasn’t exactly the kind of art he preferred, but an art class was an art class. Iwagakure Literature, again, another easy class in an area he excelled in. But First Year Seminar, on the other hand, was a class he absolutely dreaded. But every first year student at Kunoichi College and Shinobi University had to take it. He really wished he’d gotten into a different section. One with a better topic than Familial Relations. It was like a big “fuck you” every Tuesday and Thursday.

  
What bothered him was that Kunoichi College and Shinobi University were on two separate campuses. They were essentially the same college, but the men and women were separated. From an administrator’s point of view, it probably seems quite brilliant keeping them apart so they don’t make more little ninjas. But from the perspective of a pre-op trans boy stuck in Indra Hall on the Kunoichi campus, it kinda sucked.

 

“Need some help?” someone asked, noticing him still struggling with the door. Startled, the books, coat, bag, and water bottle he’d been juggling ended up in a heap on the floor.

  
Scowl in place, he turned to snap at the guilty party. But something stopped him. He wasn’t sure whether it was the bright, friendly smile, the scruffy blond hair, or the shimmering blue eyes peeking out from a sunkissed face, but whatever it was got him good.

  
“Here, let me get that,” the mysterious and unnervingly attractive blond offered, bending down and scooping up all his stuff before Sasuke could say a word. “Now that your hands are free, maybe you’ll be able to get that door open.”

  
“Thanks,” he said somewhat defensively, hands shaking slightly as he again attempted to unlock that goddamn door. He just wanted to collapse into bed, was that too much to ask? Apparently not, because this time, the door opened with surprising ease.

  
“See? All you needed was an extra set of hands. I’ll just give your stuff back and get out of your hair,” they said. The stout androgynous blond was beginning to vex him, and he didn’t want to make any assumptions about their gender, knowing all too well how much that hurt him on a daily basis.

  
“You can come in, if you want,” he offered after a moment, taking his things and dumping them on the floor by the dresser just inside the room.

  
“You sure your roommate won’t mind?”

 

“Don’t have one.”

  
“Really? Man, you’re so lucky! I got stuck with one of the girliest girls I’ve ever met.”

  
So they were living on the Kunoichi campus, that much he knew.

  
“That’s got to suck,” he replied, kicking off his shoes and sinking down onto his bed. His new friend leaned against the wall.

  
“Yeah. Oh, I’m Naruto, by the way. Should have said that sooner, where are my manners?”

  
“Sasuke.”

  
“Sasuke, huh? That’s a pretty masculine name.”

  
“Yeah…” He hesitated. He didn’t want to scare off his new friend right away. Heart pounding, he quickly scanned the blond for any sign that they might be safe to talk to. Short hair didn't mean anything these days; neither did the bright orange baseball jersey. That’s when he noticed the rainbow ribbon pinned to their backpack. He recognized it from the Involvement Fair where all the groups and clubs had vied for the attention of anyone who was willing to pretend to care. The pride group on the campuses, AQUA, had been giving them out at the fair.

  
“I’m trans,” he said softly, staring down at his mismatched socks. One was white with black paw prints, the other black with a white smiling cat face.

  
“So you’re a guy, then? You want me to use he/him pronouns?”

  
“Yeah, that would be great.”

 

“Well, aren’t you lucky? Not many dudes get to live in a dorm full of girls with no one giving a fuck,” Naruto joked.

  
“There’s only one problem with that.”

  
“What?”

 

“I’m also gay.”

  
They both laughed. It was the first time since he’d come here that he’d felt safe enough to laugh. To laugh genuinely, freely.

  
“So am I. Well, I guess you could say I’m pan. And a trans dude, too.”

  
Sasuke felt the relief wash over him at those words. He wasn’t alone.

  
“So,” Naruto paused, glancing around the sparsely decorated but clearly personalized room. Several band posters plastered the walls. A variety of knickknacks and photographs lined the shelf above the desk. “You’ve got a pretty sweet room here. What’s behind those doors?”

  
“A closet and a bathroom,” Sasuke admitted.

  
“Dude, you have your own bathroom? Sick!”

  
“A shower and everything.”

  
“Dude. You are so lucky. The communal showers in Ashura are disgusting. I don’t know about here in Indra, but I am so jealous.”

  
“So you’re in Ashura?” he asked. He was a little disappointed that Naruto didn’t live closer, but he was glad to have found a friend.

  
“Yep. Ashura A6, that’s me. And Sakura.”

  
“The girly roommate?”

  
“Yep. Seriously, she has pink hair. Always partying, too. It’s nearly impossible to study for a bio exam with her chatting away with her best friend Ino or hooking up with some random dude.”

  
“You a bio major?”

  
“Botany major, communications minor. You?” Naruto asked, casually easing himself onto the floor, the thin layer of denim clinging to his thighs in a surprisingly attractive way.

  
“History major. You can take the chair if you want,” he offered, indicating the uncomfortably stiff wooden chair at the desk.

  
“Nah. Floor’s good. I should probably head off soon anyway. Big test tomorrow and all that.”

  
“Well, alright,” Sasuke said.

  
“I really ought to go study,” he admitted, all without moving an inch.

  
“Are you going to?”

  
“I really should.”

  
“But are you going to?”

  
“I don’t know, kinda don’t want to go back to my room just yet…”

  
“Well,” Sasuke thought for a moment. “I guess you could study in here if you wanted. It’s probably quieter, and I’ll just be reading and taking notes for history anyway.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yeah, I don’t mind. Just don’t take my pens if you don’t plan on giving them back.”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
_‘…main political conflict in the early years of Konoha were a continuation of a long-standing feud between the two major clans in the area. The Senju Clan, notable also for their efficiency in all the ninja arts, were one of these clans. Although the clan has since faded into the past at least in name, their philosophies still continue to influence the politics of Konoha today, particularly in regards to the position of Hokage, which was held by both Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Distant relatives of the Uzumaki clan through marriage, both clans have maintained a hand in the village’s leadership over the years. The second clan, the Uchiha, are most recognizable because of the Sharingan, giving them unique ocular jutsu abilities, as well as a deep association with fire. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju met as children, unaware that they were destined to be lifelong rivals…’_


	2. How Not to Do Your Laundry

Sasuke sat on the floor of the Indra J laundry room one Friday afternoon, Andy Black’s _Paint It Black_ playing through his headphones as he hurriedly typed the first paragraph of the Iwagakure Lit paper that was due that coming Monday. He wanted to get it done now so he could relax over the weekend and catch up on sleep. And hang out with Naruto. 

Andy’s sweet, rich voice crooned in his ears as he contemplated how to properly analyze the poem he had chosen. Of course, he had chosen a somewhat morbid poem, but it was short and easy to analyze. Or at least, that’s what he had thought.

Finally, the girl whose laundry was still sitting in the washing machine 17 minutes after the time Sasuke had signed up to use it showed up and began to remove her sopping wet, pastel colored clothes. The quiet girl seemed particularly skittish, especially when Sasuke glanced up to make eye contact with her through his heavy bangs. He supposed he did look rather intimidating, dressed all in black with combat boots and a leather jacket. Not to mention his persistent resting bitch face that he tried to avoid. 

“S-sorry, um, I got distracted and forgot the time…” she said, pale eyes darting about. She reminded him of a frightened bunny cornered by a stray tomcat. Except he was the one sitting in a corner, not her.

“It’s fine,” he said, pausing his music and setting his laptop aside. He began to rummage through his laundry basket, careful to check every pocket in every pair of shorts and pants, even the ones he never used. After shoving his underwear and socks into the linens bag and tossing it in with a detergent pod, he shut the washer door and pressed start. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the timid girl pile her things into the dryer, press start, and scamper away. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he had heard people call her Hinata. 

As he turned to go back to work, however, a pair of hands covered his eyes. Heart thudding in his throat, he flung an elbow back into the culprit’s stomach, spun around, and roundhouse kicked them in the side. 

“Gah! It’s just me, Sasuke! Please don’t hurt me,” Naruto exclaimed, dropping to the floor in a pained thump. 

“Naruto?! Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he cried, crouching next to him. “You scared me, Naruto. I’m so sorry.”

Naruto groaned, gingerly sitting up against the wall, one hand still on his sore stomach, with a grimace. “You’ve got a helluva roundhouse, Sasuke. You got me good.”

“Honest, if I’d known it was you, I never would have…”

“No, really. You’re good. I shouldn’t have scared you like that. I should have known better.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to find an RA?”  
“Nope. I’m good. If anyone asks, I made a nasty collision with a wall during soccer practice.”

“You play soccer?”

“Nope. But will they know that?”

“Fair enough,” Sasuke agreed, easing himself down onto the floor. His laptop was only a few feet away, but he didn’t feel like writing now. “What’re you doing over here, anyway?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I came to hang out with you! You didn’t answer your door, so I thought I’d check in here,” Naruto replied nonchalantly, a warm, playful smile on his lips. “What’re you doing here?”

“Laundry, obviously. And I _was_ doing homework,” he answered coolly, absentmindedly glancing at his laptop and open notebook.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he mumbled. “Talking to you is more interesting than Iwagakure poetry analysis any day.”

Naruto laughed. His laugh, although goofy and a bit higher pitched than he probably would have liked, was so genuine and warm that Sasuke couldn’t help but crack a smile. 

They talked for a while about their different professors, who they liked and who to avoid for next semester, among other things. Naruto’s laughter echoed down the hall, likely annoying anyone who was trying to study. But Sasuke didn’t care. Naruto was one of the few people he felt comfortable with. 

_Buzz!_

Sasuke’s laundry was done. Time to put it in the drier. 

Most of his things went directly from the washer and into the drier, but half a dozen black sports bras went into his square black laundry basket. He hoped Naruto wouldn’t notice.

“You don’t have a binder?” Naruto asked in his usual carefree manner, just as loud as ever.

Tense and worried that someone had overheard his friend’s question, he shook his head. “No.”

“I do! See?” Apparently Naruto had no sense of shame, because he casually pulled off his orange and white t-shirt to reveal a beige compression top. 

“I wish I had one,” Sasuke admitted, his heart skipping a beat or two. Damn, he was kinda cute. _Really_ cute.

“Well, then why don’t you get one?”

“I don’t know; I guess I’m just…”

“Scared? I was too, but I’m so glad I got one. Here, why don’t I help you look for one?” Naruto offered, gesturing to Sasuke’s laptop on the other side of the narrow room.

“Well, I…”

“They make ‘em in black,” Naruto teased.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it, I’ll do it,” he agreed, scooting across the white tile floor on his ass. There wasn’t really a point in getting up if he was only going five feet there and back, if even that. 

Naruto chuckled. “Same, bro.”

After about half an hour of searching and debating, Sasuke finally made his purchase. He was still a bit anxious, but more than anything, he was eagerly anticipating the arrival of the item that would render his multiple sports bras completely useless. 

“I’m hungry. You wanna go have dinner when your laundry is done?”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This work is very personal to me. To some degree, in this work, Sasuke is an extension of me. Many of the emotions regarding classes and dysphoria that are/will be mentioned in this work are in fact things that I am dealing with currently. Please keep this in mind as you comment on this work.
> 
> Also, if you haven't already guessed, I am a college student now. That means updates will probably not be frequent. Sorry!


End file.
